


always

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGGU, M/M, another mushy one bc i can, i was too lazy to tag the other members but they’re there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: [YUTO] Kino-yaI love you always. Congrats!or the one where it’s yuto’s turn to surprise hyunggu for his birthday





	always

**Author's Note:**

> another birthday fic for my best boys!! i lost it when yuto posted first and his caption was so cute and i just :( i love them :( i tried to finish this last night but i fell asleep so ! also this is a sequel to [birthday baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13452360) so it’ll probably make more sense if you read that first, but it can stand alone too i guess? anyway i hope you all like it and i apologise for any mistakes!!
> 
> also !!! this is dedicated to one of my good friends, it’s her birthday today as well and i love her lots so i hope she likes this!!!

Five more minutes, and Hyunggu isn’t very happy.

Which is a little sad, considering it’s so close to his birthday, and there he is, just lying awake in bed, staring at the empty ceiling. Normally, by now, he’d be out bugging the hyungs about how he’s about to turn a year older, asking them what presents they got for him, but tonight, he’d just disappeared into his room right after dinner, even ignoring Shinwon’s offer to play a game with him. It’s not like he meant to sulk, it’s just… All day, he’d been dropping hints about his birthday, subtle suggestions here and there, and Yuto hadn’t acknowledged any of it. In fact, he’d barely even _seen_ Yuto today, and in the brief moments when he had, Yuto hadn’t even spared him an extra glance when he mentioned how much he loved chocolate cake, only giving him a dismissive hum when he said he’d really like a new cap to go with the shoes he’d gotten for himself recently. It was like Yuto had completely forgotten it was his birthday.

Hyunggu supposes he can’t be _too_ mad, because if Yuto couldn’t even remember his own birthday, why should he bother remembering Hyunggu’s? But still, he’s never forgotten Hyunggu’s birthday before, so Hyunggu doesn’t know why he’s been acting so stand-offish today when he’d usually be drowning Hyunggu with affection by now. It makes him feel a little dejected, if he’s being honest.

 _Maybe Yuto is surprising him._ Hyunggu perks up when the thought comes to mind, realising that Yuto could be returning the favour after Hyunggu’s attempt at surprising him for his birthday just days ago, and for a moment there, he’s almost excited. He watches as the clock strikes twelve, holding his breath, waiting for Yuto to burst through the door. Waiting, waiting, waiting, and-

“Hyunggu-”

“Yu-” Hyunggu catches himself before he jumps off the bed, his face falling when the door opens. “You’re not Yuto.”

Hongseok rolls his eyes, saying, “No, but I’ve got your laundry.” He sets the folded clothes on the end of Hyunggu’s bed, reaching over to pull him into a one-armed hug, squeezing him around the shoulders. “And happy birthday, kiddo.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he answers, trying to sound enthusiastic, but it comes out awfully glum, and Hongseok just roughs his knuckles against Hyunggu’s head, telling him, “It’s your birthday, Hyunggu. Cheer up a bit.”

Hyunggu’s response to that is to pout even more, and Hongseok laughs, shaking his head before he leaves the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Hyunggu on his own again.

 _So,_ Yuto isn’t surprising him. Which just means that he’d really forgotten Hyunggu’s birthday. Well then. He heaves a sigh, climbing down from his bed, deciding that if he isn’t going to get any attention from his boyfriend, he might as well get spoiled by the other boys.

The first one that greets him is Hwitaek, crushing him in a hug, singing a loud, “Happy birthday, Hyunggu-yaaaaa!” in his ear, and not long after, Hyojong hugs him from the back, joining in on the singing that quickly turns to screaming, Hyunggu sandwiched between the two of them. Changgu takes his turn to hug him once they let him go, wishing him well, and Hyunggu wonders what he’s doing in their dorm, but it seems like he took Shinwon up on that offer of a game, the elder only giving Hyunggu a wave of his hand from where he’s spread out in front of the tv, controller in his lap.

“Presents tomorrow,” Hwitaek reminds him before he can ask, and Hyunggu is confused, before he remembers, _ah,_ they’re having the birthday event tomorrow for the three of them, him, Yuto and Wooseok. Wonderful.

Hyunggu just nods, and it seems like that’s about as much that they’re willing to entertain him with tonight, saving up their energy for the party tomorrow. So he sighs again, telling them that he’s going to take a walk, and he heads up to the top of their apartment building, the flat roof where he gets away to sometimes when he needs to clear his head, his quiet place of a sort. He doesn’t know why he goes there, there was just something about the air there that always made him feel better.

It’s dark though, and he almost trips on something when he reaches the clearing where he usually hangs out, bending down to see what it is. _A rock._ And another, he notices, just ahead of it. And another, another, another, these little rocks forming a pathway, leading him towards something as he picks them up one by one, and-

“Oh.” Hyunggu drops the rocks when he finds a table, one he’s used before when he was writing lyrics, but now there’s a little cake sitting on it, messy frosting spelling out _‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGGU’_ and- “ _Oh._ ”

It’s only then that Hyunggu notices there’s someone _behind_ the table, and he thinks his heart explodes in his chest when Yuto jumps up, yelling, “Surprise!”

Yuto’s excitement drains from his face when he sees tears begin to well up in Hyunggu’s eyes, hurrying around the table to move towards the boy, panicked almost.

“Wait, no, why are you crying? You’re not supposed to be crying. You’re supposed to be happy. What- Did I scare you? Oh God, I did, didn’t I?” Yuto winces as he tries to console Hyunggu, awkwardly patting his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have popped out behind the table like that, I just- I was trying to surprise you and-”

Hyunggu interrupts him with his lips on his, surging forward to catch his face in his hands and if not for the fact that Yuto is steady on his feet, they would’ve fallen right on top of that cake of his. But Yuto keeps them stable, safe, his hands finding their way to Hyunggu’s waist, resting against the curve of it like they belonged there.

Yuto’s cheeks are wet with the traces of Hyunggu’s tears when they pull away, and he sounds confused when he asks, “Happy tears then?”

Hyunggu almost laughs, just a small breath of air leaving his throat, and his voice is almost childish when he mumbles out, “I thought you forgot my birthday.”

“What-”

“You were kinda ignoring me the whole day and you didn’t even come by my room at midnight to wish me, so I thought…” He trails off, looking down, knowing he probably sounds pathetic right now.

But Yuto offers an apologetic smile, hands sliding up Hyunggu’s sides before they come up to his face, thumbs wiping away his stray tears.

“I’m sorry, Hyunggu-ya,” he says, and he means it. “I didn’t mean to ignore you, it’s just- It was part of the surprise. I know that you come up here whenever you’re feeling sad, so the only way to get you to come was to have you get a little upset. Wooseok told me to just act like tomorrow wasn’t a big deal, but you know I’m a terrible liar, and I was worried that you’d figure out I was surprising you, so I sort of just… stayed away.”

Hyunggu’s still a touch bitter, but he supposes that’s pretty sweet of Yuto. The fact that he knew what would upset Hyunggu, and where he’d go when he was down, and that he’d put together this whole surprise for Hyunggu when he couldn’t ever be bothered with anyone else’s birthdays, not even his own. It’s cute.

“You made me a cake, huh?” Hyunggu says then, a small smile on his face now, the whole ordeal forgiven and forgotten already.

Yuto flashes a sheepish grin, answering, “Well, Hongseokie-hyung made you a cake. But I decorated it.” They both glance at the poorly designed cake, and Yuto’s nose scrunches up. “Or at least, I tried to.”

Hyunggu lets out a watery laugh, his eyes growing wet again, with happy tears this time, and he leans in to give Yuto another kiss. “It looks great, Yuto-ya.”

Yuto’s cheeks warm at the compliment, muttering a small thank you, and he lets go of Hyunggu to go get the cake, lighting up the single candle that he’d stuck in the middle.

“Happy birthday, Hyunggu!” he says, beaming at him as brightly as that burning candle. “Make a wish!”

So Hyunggu does, wishing for nothing but this for the rest of his life, just him and Yuto, happy and together, always. And he blows out the candle, a wide smile stretching across his face once he does, Yuto cheering for him.

“Oh, and I’m guessing you didn’t check the fancafe,” Yuto comments then, putting the cake down. “You would’ve known that I didn’t forget your birthday if you did.”

Hyunggu’s eyebrows furrow at that, immediately pulling out his phone to see what he means, and-

_[YUTO] Kino-ya_

_I love you always. Congrats!_

The post is there, along with a photo of two of them that they’d taken months ago, and it isn’t a long, cheesy letter but it’s more than enough for him, his heart aching with fondness.

“You even posted it first,” Hyunggu says, sniffling again, genuinely touched.

Yuto gives him a shy look, his voice small when he says, “Yeah, I mean, you always post first for me, so I thought I should do the same for you. I know that’s lame but-”

“It’s not _lame,_ it’s sweet,” Hyunggu tells him, gently smacking his chest, smiling up at him. “All of this, it’s really sweet, Yuto-ya. Thank you.” He stands on his tiptoes to press another kiss to Yuto’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuto answers, kissing him once more, arms circling his middle, pulling him close. “I hope you were surprised.”

Hyunggu nods against his head, chuckling softly. “Definitely surprised.”

Yuto grins at that, feeling a little proud of himself, and really, he wants to just stay there forever, just him and Hyunggu, happy and together, always. But he’d promised Hwitaek that they’d only be up here for a bit, knowing that they had to be up early for their day tomorrow, so he lets out a small sigh, kissing Hyunggu one last time.

“We have to go down in five minutes, or else Hui-hyung’s gonna kill us,” Yuto says, and Hyunggu groans, but he nods in understanding. He knows they have a long day tomorrow and well, it’s alright. They still have five minutes.

Five more minutes, and Hyunggu is happier than he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
